


Mission Accomplished

by cardboardbowl (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Papa Geoff, its my first fic on here, please dont be too mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cardboardbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin tells Geoff something, which has been bothering him to no end for a long while now. Expecting the worst, the reaction Gav gets from his pseudo-father is way different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

The, seemingly, everlasting look of boredom on Geoffs face softened as he looked at the younger man sitting in front of him. He reached out and pulled Gavin in for a rib crushing hug, mumbling 'if you tell anyone about this I will murder you', making the Brit chuckle in surprise.

He hadn't expected his boss/friend to react so positively, he was ready to be forced to move out of the house he shared with Geoff and his family. Gavin had expected Geoff to flip his shit and tell him he's disgusting for thinking that way about Michael.

Geoff pulled away after a few seconds passed, his eyes meeting Gavin's green ones.  
"I wish I could say that I'm surprised, but in reality the whole office has known since the beginning." He said, taking a step away from Gavin, who looked shocked. "It was just a matter of time until one of you assholes admitted it. Why are you still here, by the way, you should be telling him, not me, you little shit." Geoff ranted, staring at Gav, whose eyes had gone bigger and bigger with every passing word.

"But, Geoff," Gavin started, "I can't tell him. Michael likes girls, I've seen it enough." he muttered, his eyes fixated to the tips of his sneakers.

"Bullshit, Gavin." Geoff said, the frown returning. "Stop being a little bitch about it, you sound like one of those girls from the stupid chick flicks, and go tell him." He added, pointing at the front door.

When Gavin made no effort to move, Geoff sighed and did something what any good friend would do. He picked the Brit up, threw him over his shoulder so the young man was hanging like a dirty rag. Ignoring Gav's violent trashing Geoff walked towards the before mentioned door.  
"Jesus, Gav, do you weigh like 30 pounds?" He asked, surprised about how light his friend was.

When they got out the door, Gavin had tired himself out with the trashing and was just hanging limply over Geoff's shoulder.  
"Where are we going?" He asked his carrier.  
"I'm taking you on a ride."

After those words were uttered, Geoff unlocked his car with a click of a button and opened the passenger side door, plopping Gavin onto the seat and closing the door. When he sat to the drivers side, he locked all the doors.

"How did you know I wasn't going to run away?" the Brit asked, putting on his seat belt as Geoff backed out from the driveway. He just shrugged in response and started driving to Michael's apartment.

Rest of the ride went rather silently, if you didn't count the horrible chart music coming for the radio and Gavin occasionally singing along to it. As they pulled into the apartments parking lot, Geoff noticed how still his sandy haired friend was sitting.

He stopped the car and turned towards Gavin.  
"You have two options, either a, you go to him without a fight or b, I will be forced to repeat what had happened earlier." Geoff laid out the rules to Gavin.

"Geoff," the Brit said silently, "What do I do if he doesn't feel the same and hates me afterwards?" he asked, looking at the dark haired of the two.  
Geoff sighed, he hadn't really thought about that, being so sure about Michael feeling the same about Gavin.  
"You don't say a word and walk out. We'll figure something out then." he assures his friend with a pat on the back. "Now go, if you're not back in an hour I'm leaving, you can then stay the night at Michael's or call me."  
Gavin gave Geoff a nod and opened the car door, walking slowly towards the building.

An hour later.

Geoff had already beat the high score on his Flappy Bird after raging at it for a half an hour, the other half he spent playing a Legend of Zelda game on his 3DS.  
He raised his eyes off the DS towards the building, to see if anyone was coming. No movement.  
"Geoff one, office zero." he muttered to himself with a chuckle and drove back home.

Next day, at the office.

Geoff got in quite early, earlier than usual for him. He took a seat at his table, sipping on the hot coffee and enjoying the silence for now.  
Like on queue, he heard the familiar laugh of the Brit who'd been living with him for a while now, accompanied by another voice, also laughing. He turned his chair to face the door as the who men barged into the room.

They freezed momentarily, probably startled about Geoff who was staring at them.  
"Morning, Geoff!" Gavin cheered, dragging Michael into the room by their interlaced fingers.The latter was looking quite red in the face, keeping his eyes stock on the ground.  
"Morning assholes." Geoff called back and sipped his coffee. "So, I take it went well, Gavin?" he asked looking at the two men who were now sitting on their respective chairs, but closer and still holding hands.

Michael shot Gavin a confused look.  
"Yeah, thanks Geoff." The Brit nodded, smiling widely, "I'll tell you later." he added, looking at Michael.  
"But how does Geoff have anything to do with this? How come we're not hiding it from him? What the fuck?" Michael asked, looking more confused than Gavin did on a daily basis.

Before either, Gavin or Geoff, could reply Ray walked in and they had to drop the subject. Michael was also quick enough to pull away his hand before their friend saw.  
"Morning!" Ray called and plopped down on his seat.  
Everyone replied and went to their work.

'Mission accomplished.' Geoff thought in his head, with a slight smile into his coffee and went back to editing.


End file.
